movie_quomlerfandomcom-20200213-history
Woody(Toy Story series)
Appearances Toy Story In Toy Story, Woody assumes the leader of Andy's toys, and takes his position seriously. He states many times that it's not about who gets played with most, it's always being there for Andy. However, later in the film, Andy gets a new toy for his birthday; which is a Buzz Lightyear, the most popular toy around at the time. Therefore, Andy's toys are amazed by the features Buzz has. Except for Woody, who is very jealous of Buzz's attention, and is worried that Buzz will take his place of being Andy's favourite toy. This is all resolved after the two work together to save themselves from a "toy murderer" named Sid. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, Woody, (with Buzz at his side) is still the leader of the toys, and prepares for an upcoming yard sale; which is an apperant dreadful situation for toys. A toy named Wheezie gets chosen to be sold, and Woody risks his safety to save him while riding on Andy's new puppy, Buster. His plan is successful until he falls off of Buster and gets stolen by a greedy toy collector named Al. At his apartment, Woody discovers his forgotten past and legacy as the star of a 1950s Western children's show "Woody's Roundup" but learns that he will be shipped to Japan to be displayed in a toy museum. However, he is rescued by the toys just in time. Toy Story 3 Andy is now 17 years old, and preparing to leave for college. Woody and the gang are heartbroken, and wonder what will become of them. Andy chooses Woody to take with him to college, thus putting him in a packing box. He puts the rest of the toys in a garbage bag to store in the attic. Andy's mother mistakes them for garbage, and the toys just manage to escape a garbage truck. Woody tries to convince everyone that Andy was going to put them in the attic, but is not believed. After a mix-up lands everyone at Sunnyside daycare, (an apperant nightmare for toys) they manage to escape all a chaos they face along the way, and are all given by Andy to a little girl named Bonnie. As seen in the credits, Woody and his toy companions then embrace their new life with Bonnie. Characteristics Woody is a passionate guy who throws himself into every action. As soon as he has an instinctive thought like "I have to help them," or "I have to run away," he does it with 100-percent commitment. You gotta love that about anybody. What's great is that I get credit for the way the character and the humor come off. I have kids that are now in college come up to me and say, "when you told that neighbor kid to play nice, that really meant a lot to me.—Tom Hanks, Woody is an old-fashioned pull-string cowboy doll. The voice-box that is activated by the pull-string says many simple phrases such as "Reach for the sky!", "You're my favorite deputy!" and "There's a snake in my boot!". As mentioned in Toy Story 2, his construction includes an "original hand-painted face, natural dyed-blanket stitched vest, and hand-stitched poly-vinyl hat." Woody wears an empty gun holster at his belt. He is Andy's favorite toy since kindergarten, with a special spot on the bed, and is the leader of the toys in Andy's room. In Toy Story 2 it is revealed that he is based on the main character from a popular 1950s TV show, Woody's Roundup. When Al is bargaining with Andy's Mom in an attempt to take Woody, Andy's mom declines Al's bargain, stating that Woody is "an old family toy." Stinky Pete also directly refers to him as a hand-me-down toy later in the movie, and when Woody finds a record player in Al's apartment room, he states "I haven't seen one of these in ages!", again supporting that he has been around longer than Andy. (In fact, when introducing the 2009 set of Toy Story collectibles, John Lasseter said "We always imagined he was a hand-me-down to Andy from his father.") He is voiced by Tom Hanks in the films and by his brother Jim Hanks on other occasions. In the three films, Woody makes two strong friendships with Buzz and Jessie. At first, however, when Buzz temporarily became Andy's favorite toy, he tried to push him off the dresser but accidentally knocked him out the window. When Sid had them, however, he and Buzz worked together to escape. Since then, he and Buzz are very close and care deeply about each other and will do anything for each other. Even though he and Jessie argue with each other sometimes, they are still very close friends. It was revealed in August 2009 by Lee unkrich that Woody's official last name is "Pride". Unkrich stated in his Twitter blog that “Woody’s actual full name is ‘Woody Pride’ and has been since the earliest days of developing the original Toy Story.” Category:Character Category:Character From Toy Story Category:Character From Toy Story 2 Category:Character From Toy Story 3